


"As invariably happens when a No-Maj waves a wand..."

by LittleRedUmbrella



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, FBAWTFT, Fantastic Beasts, MACUSA, No-Majs, Witches, Wizards, no-maj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedUmbrella/pseuds/LittleRedUmbrella
Summary: “As invariably happens when a No-Maj waves a wand, it rebel[s].” -- from J. K. Rowling’s writings on Ilvermorny, from PottermoreJacob comes home with Queenie not there. However, she left her wand behind. The No-Maj can't help himself...





	

“As invariably happens when a No-Maj waves a wand, it rebel[s].” -- from J. K. Rowling’s writings on Ilvermorny, from Pottermore  
~~  
Sometimes Jacob wondered just who was chosen to be a wizard and who wasn’t. What sort of force in the world decided that the next child coming into the world was going to possess or lack magical powers? Not even heritage explained it. According to Queenie, there were plenty of brilliant wizards and witches out there with both parents being N0-Majs. Much rarer were the ones that had two sets of magical parents yet produced no magic at all. Sure, it was a small occurrence, but it was still an occurrence. There were those with mixed parents, who either developed powers or didn’t. Thanks to MACUSA, those were less found in North America, since the marriage of mixed parents was illegal. Yet here he was, married to a witch, right under the council’s noses.  
The baker continued to be fascinated by it all. Magic was the sort of thing his babcia read about to him before bed time. He thought only of the magical creatures from the legends, like the Siren of Warsaw or the Dragon of Wawel. Those he could probably recite from memory at this point, but his current fascinations were far more real and touching than those of from his childhood. Coming home from work and seeing linens being folded in midair, watching his beautiful wife make them dinner with a flick of her wand, it was all breathtaking to him. Jacob couldn’t have imagined falling in love with a more enchanting woman, a witch or otherwise, and the magic she brought with her brought color to a life that he used to see in only in shades of gray.  
On this day in particular, when he arrived home from the bakery, Queenie wasn’t there. She usually ended her job at the wand permit office fairly early, so usually she would return back to their home, or on occasions, she would sneak off to the bakery and watch him work. On those days, the two would lock up together and she’d apparate the both of them home so that they wouldn’t arouse suspicion. Those days were rare, due to the secret nature of their marriage. Today wasn’t either of those days, because he found that her work coat was hung nicely, her heels placed neatly underneath it. Had she gone out? Possibly to grab groceries? That sounded about right. She left some laundry out to dry by the fire. He cocked his eyebrow and also hoped she used some sort of protection spell to prevent said fire from spreading.  
For a moment, it hit him that she could have possibly been taken. What if MACUSA had found out about their relationship, and they took her in for questioning or possibly punishment. It sent a chill down his spine, but quickly he smacked himself. If MACUSA had found out, they probably would have been signs of struggle. The aurors would have busted into his bakery and obliviated him by now. Besides, Queenie’s wand was resting on the kitchen table. They probably would have taken that too.  
Queenie’s wand…  
Jacob’s mind wandered to his thoughts, and he got envious again. She never let him touch it, and she always kept it by her side. He understood it was a wizard thing, by all means, but God he just wanted to try it. Maybe there was some fluke that no one caught. Maybe there was some way he could spark the magic, or maybe he could absorb it. He just wanted something so crazy to happen that he could also be like his wife and her community. Jacob still didn’t know too much about magic, so he wasn’t sure if it wasn’t sure if this was ever a possibility. He also didn’t know a thing about wand etiquette.  
He carefully picked up the instrument and felt it. The shell shape on the end of the handle was beautifully carved, which he only noticed now from examining it up close for the first time. The handle transitioned into a beautiful matte black, which looked brand new even though he had watched his wife use it in violent ordeals. He curled his fingers around the handle. The grip felt awkward to him, which he didn’t expect. He just assumed that all stick-like things felt like sticks. He remembered that Queenie mentioned something about “the wand choosing the wizard”, so many it was supposed to feel right only for her. He shrugged and pulled up his sleeves a bit, gazing at the wand in his hand as he prepared himself. Jacob took in a deep breath.  
“Alright, what’s the worst that can happen? Literally nothing.”  
He pictured the way that any of his wizarding friends moved their wands, and he imitated with a flick of his wrist. To his absolute surprise, a spark did emit from the wand. A split second later, Jacob was thrown back against the living room wall, the plaster nearly cracked from the impact. He groaned, blacking out.  
~~  
“Honey?”  
Queenie entered their tiny home with her back pushing the door open, carrying grocery bags in both of her arms. She expected him to be home by now, the bakery closed about an hour ago. The lack of response, however, was concerning.  
“Honey are you home?” She called out again, setting the grocery bags down on the kitchen table. With a snap of her fingers, the groceries began to float into their proper storage place. Queenie took off her navy-blue coat, the one she preferred for blending in with No-Majs, and hung it on the rack. She walked into the living room too look, and lo-and-behold, found her husband unconscious against their wall, her wand laying just out of his reach. She gasped and fell to her knees, taking his face in her hands and examining him for any injuries. There was some obvious bruising, but luckily no open wounds. She sighed and grabbed her wand, pointing it at him and murmuring “Rennervate!”.  
Jacob’s eyes didn’t open, but shut even tighter as he groaned. He moved his hand to the back of his head and sat up weakly, his eyes then opening to find his wife staring down at him in worry.  
“Oh sweetheart, what did you do?” she asked as she took his shoulders and sat him up slightly. “Don’t tell me you tried to mess with my wand, Jacob...”  
He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Darlin’, then I’ve got nothing else to tell you if not that.”  
“Don’t you know how dangerous that is? And what if you had done something worse. It would draw suspicion, and MACUSA would find us…”  
“I know honey, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Jacob pulled himself up a little and peered back at the wall, seeing a crack in the plaster. In a moment of realization, he got excited, turning back to his wife. “But wait… honey what about what the wand just did? I mean, it made this spark and everything. Hell, I don’t remember what color it was, but it was definitely there… what if that means something?”  
Queenie hated breaking spirits, she really did. She gripped her husband’s shoulder and looked him in the eye with a solemn expression.  
“Sugar, it’s something that a wand just does when a No-Maj waves it. Wands work awfully for the wizards they don’t belong to for starters, but wands retaliate when a No-Maj tries to arm themselves. I’m sorry sweetheart… but whatever just happened to you would happen to any of our neighbors should the choose to mess with a magic wand one day.”  
She noticed the last bit of his remaining hope drain from his eyes, and deep down she felt horrible. Jacob signed up wiped his face with the palm of his hand.  
“I’m sorry, darlin’. I shouldn’t have touched it-”  
“Hush Jacob… everything’s okay now.”  
She kissed his forehead and waved her wand, the cracks in the wall closing and the debris disappearing.  
“I should just get started on dinner,” Jacob sighed, putting his hands deep in his pockets and walking off into the kitchen... “I’ve already caused a mess.”  
“Oh sweetheart…” Queenie pursed her lips and flicked her wand again. Suddenly, Jacob’s tie tugged quickly and pulled towards her, turning him around. She walked over to him and stroked his cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. “I love you… I love you for everything you are. If I didn’t love you so much, I wouldn’t cry at your proposal, I wouldn’t marry you despite the fact that MACUSA could hurt us both… Oh Jacob I’m going to love you ‘til the day I die.”  
Jacob couldn’t help but smile up at his wife, his heart fluttering a little.  
“God I am so lucky to have you… I love you.”  
She couldn’t help but giggle slightly as he kissed her again.


End file.
